<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by PwiPwiPoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346645">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo'>PwiPwiPoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is so helpful, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Catra is still a catgirl, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Non-Explicit sexual activity, One Shot, Such a great wife, Trans Adora (She-Ra), fluffy and smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is trying to write a smut fic but is having trouble finishing it. Adora graciously offers to help her beleaguered wife with writing it. Kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugggggh,” Catra groans as she leans back in her chair. The laptop in front of her glows in the dim light of her room, she leans forward and types out a few words before groaning again.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound very productive.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra turns to the door as Adora walks in with a mug in her hand. The blond hands her the mug and a peck on the cheek. “Thanks,” she sniffs the dark liquid, “this a new blend?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s shoulders. “Good nose. So, what are you writing today?” Adora leans over her wife to get a better look at what Catra is writing, “‘The lusty maid bellows as her mistress’ hellacious cock-’ wait, are you writing porn?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra slams her laptop shut, “No! It’s not, it’s…. a romance fic.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora settles her chin on Catra’s head. “Riiiiight, a romance fic that happens to have a pretty graphic sex scene with cheesy porn lines. Totally not porn.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat woman folds her arms and ears and pouts, “Oh leave off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww babe don’t be mad,” Adora kisses Catra on the cheek, “I’m sorry for poking fun at you. Can you let me see it?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra mulls it over for a second then opens up her computer again, “Okay, but just this once!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiles, she starts reading from the place she left off, “‘The lusty maid bellows as her mistress’ hellacious cock- okay real quick, what does hellacious mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like very big and overwhelming.” Catra blushes as the words leave her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay so she’s got a big dick, gotcha. Ahem, ‘her mistress’ hellacious cock rubs against her thigh. Her doe eyes stare up into the sapphire pools of the taller woman, whose long blonde hair brushes against her cheek. She feels Mistress Iona’s muscular hands lift her frilly skirt.’” Adora pulls back from the screen, her face crinkles in thought. “Wait a sec. Blonde hair, blue eyes, big dick, really tall and buff. Is this me??”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Catra yells, her face burning red, “This is a totally different blonde! And I wouldn’t describe your dick as ‘hellacious’, more like subpar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh,” a coy smile spreads on Adora’s face, “is that so? Then I guess all that moaning about how good my dick feels inside you last night was all a lie then, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra turns away from Adora and coughs, “Okay, maybe not subpar. But that still doesn’t help me with this. I’ve been writing for two hours and that’s all I got.” </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to help? I’m not a wordsmith like you, but we can bounce ideas off each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra turns to her wife and gives her a crooked smile, “That’s not a bad idea! Okay, so what do you think they should do here? I really want Iona to tease Rose some more before getting into the sex, but I can’t decide what they should do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well how about we use a reference?” Adora suggests lazily as she brushes away the hair covering Catra’s neck, “It can give us some ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey not bad! Maybe I can find a good porno with a maid that would work, although I’m sure it’ll be mostly het shit. Hmm I still might be able to use it as a place to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahuh,” Adora kisses the back of Catra’s neck causing the other woman’s ears to perk up, “That’s a good idea, but I was actually thinking of something else.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s breath hitches as she feels Adora’s hand slide down her side, “S-so where you thinking we should use another fic or something? I mean that would probably be more appropriate what with this being write-AH!” Catra jumps as Adora’s hand goes under her waist band.</p><p> </p><p>“No more like a <em> real life </em> reference. We can go to that sex shop you like by the airport and pick you out a nice maid dress. One with a frilly skirt and thigh highs, you would look so cute in it.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s,” Catra breathes out shakily, “that’s kinda counter productive, don’t you think? I mean, uh, oh god what was I going to say? I can’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you don’t have any objections, I think it’s time to go to the toy store.” Adora removes her hand from Catra’s crotch, the cat girl turns to her as she licks her fingers clean. Adora smirks, “I’ll give you a minute to clean yourself up.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra looks down at the wet spot on her pajama pants, all the hair on her ears and tail puff up in embarrassment. “Asshole!” She grabs a pillow from her bed and flings it at her retreating wife. Catra heaves a shaky sigh and looks back down at her soiled pants, “Stupid sexy Adora. I’m gonna get her for this if it’s the last thing I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>